


You Have No Idea

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Memories, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Mrs. Hudson reminisces about her marriage to Frank and where it led her.





	You Have No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:
> 
> All through the day I’m  
> Seeing your face on replay  
> Like a movie in my mind’s eye.

She still kept their wedding photo on her bedside table. It was one of the few artifacts from her marriage she held on to. It was a moment in a wonderful, whirlwind relationship. The day she went from being Martha Louise Sissons to Martha Louise Hudson.

She’d secretly known the marriage wasn't likely to last, but she didn’t care. She’d been head over heels for Frank. He was handsome, tall, with one beautiful head of black hair, often styled after Elvis. He’d been kind, romantic, and oh, the sex! The sex was the best part of it all!

To say she never missed him would be a lie. Yes, she’d been relieved when he’d been arrested for double-murder and grateful to Sherlock for ensuring Frank was sentenced to lethal injection. However, he had been her husband. And it was on mornings like this, the snowy ones approaching the Christmas season when she wandered through her mind, pulling out the memories. The good ones, the tumultuous ones, and all the ones in between.

She was grateful for Frank. Everything he’d done led her on a journey that had led her to where she was now: a successful landlady in central London with Sherlock Holmes as her long-time tenant and friend.

Frank had changed her life and he’d changed it for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B is brought to you by:
> 
> "You Have No Idea" as recorded by Josh Groban on his album, "Bridges."  
> (Written by Dan Wilson, Francis Anthony White and Harry Connick Jr. Originally recorded by Harry Connick Jr.)


End file.
